fleeting love
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Una historia paralela a como se conocieron Asurei rune y Kinako Nanobana, espero les guste, pasen y lean -mas información dentro en el fic-


**Saludos les traigo un fic de Asurei y Kinako espero les guste mucho, espero que exista fans de estos dos como yo, realmente me gusta mucho ademas de ser los padres de Fey se me ocurrio hacer una historia de el como se conocieron y dieron paso a llegar a tener a fey..bueno sin mas deseo y espero les guste el primer fic que realizo de ellos...**

* * *

><p><strong>fleeting love<strong>

_*-º-º-º-º-*_

_POV[ Asurei Rune ]_

**Siempre que me pongo a recordar su presencia el cómo era ella me hace muy feliz el haberla conocido y haber estado con ella, Kinako siempre fue una choca muy alegre la conocí desde muy joven desde que tenía 14 años pero jamás cruzamos palabra alguna siempre su explosiva felicidad contagiaba hasta el día más triste, siempre su sonrisa inundaba el aula se felicidad, **

**El tiempo paso y la seguí viendo a pesar de que estábamos en diferentes cursos hasta llegar a la edad de 20 años, para mi ella paso de ser una chica agradable con un bella sonría a una mujer muy hermosa y frágil cuya sonrisa hablaba más de lo que pensaba de quien estaba enfrente, repentinamente el día de la graduación ella se acercó a mi…**

-hola Asurei-

-Nanobana-

-yo…hamm…quiero decirte algo- _algo apenada_ -bueno yo…-

**Supongo en ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer, de haberlo sabido le había dejado más claro la oportunidad, a diferencia de ella yo siempre me reservaba en mis estudios y me mantenía lejos de los grupos sociales y quien se acercaba lo alejaba con una simple mirada intimidante o un gesto de molestia, me sorprendía ella me notara por fin…**

-me gustas… -soltado su confección rápidamente- ¡Asurei me gustas desde el primer día que te vi!-

-¿Qué cosa?- _sorprendido de la confección-_

-yo…sé que hemos estado juntos desde secundaria aunque en cursos distintos, pero siempre estábamos en el mismo lugar…así que aunque jamás me acerque yo…me gusta la persona quien eres, me gustas-

**Eso fue directo, me sorprendió una chica tan linda se me declarase, siempre creí que las declaraciones de amor eran absurdas sacadas de las novelas románticas que se publicaban entre los jóvenes, pero a la vez me sentía afortunado…**

-yo…también me gustas, Nanobana- _sonriendo un poco-_

**Ella sonrió abiertamente al escuchar mi respuesta pero en intestes la sonrisa paso a convertirse en una escena de llanto de inmediato los demás que se graduaba y nos rodeaban nos miraba, en especial a mí, seguro la impresión era que la había hecho llorar…**

-vamos, ¿porque lloras?, vamos toma seca esas lagrimas -_pasándole un pañuelo-_

-gracias...es que...estoy feliz-

-vaya, pero no deberías llorar entonces-

-son lágrimas de felicidad, por qué me has aceptado, haz aceptado mis sentimientos-

-ya veo…sabes jamás puede hacerlo, pero te diré, siempre me has justado, me alegra saber que soy correspondido-

**Ella de nueva cuenta volvió a llorar, vaya algunos chicos me miraban como** -_vaya hombre hace llorar a una mujer-_ **de inmediato la tome de la mano y la saque de el salón de auditorio y una vez fuera me sentí más aliviado**…

-Asurei…yo…-_mirando al peliverde_-

-¿Nanobana quiere salir conmigo?-

-¡no!-_haciendo un puchero-_

-¿qué cosa?-

-hasta que me llames por mi nombre-

-perdona, kinako-

-¿dime?-

-quieres tener una cita conmigo-

-¡claro!-

-además…quieres ser mi novia-

-¡sí!-

**Y por tercera vez comenzó a llorar, vaya admito que parecía linda, pero las chica son deberían llorar así que seque personalmente con el pañuelo sus lágrimas…**

**Tras la graduación que término siendo perfecta para ambos, paso un año que éramos novio así que decidí tomar el siguiente paso a mi amor por ella, en una de las citas que tuvimos le pedí se casara conmigo…**

-realmente me gustas y deseo estar contigo toda mi vida te casarías conmigo-

-yo...Asurei…acepto- _sonriendo-_

**ella me abrazo y comenzó a llorar, vaya ya no me sorprendía, le coloque el anillo de compromiso en su dedo y así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, un mes después decidimos vivir juntos al siguiente nos casamos y tras esperar 2 meses kinako esperaba a nuestro hijo, al saber seriamos padre realmente fui muy feliz, ¿qué hombre no sería feliz al saber tendrá un hijo con el amor de su vida?, el tiempo que duro su embarazo era perfecto claro más los típicos antojos, cambios de humor y aun así ella siempre se mantenía muy optimista como más crecía su vientre ella siempre lo acariciaba y le hablaba a nuestro hijo…**

-pronto nacerá nuestro bebé que nombre le pondremos-_acariciando su vientre ya abultado_-

-cualquiera que elijas está bien, seguro a él le gustara-

-vamos, dime un nombre-

-está bien que tal… ¿usagi?-

-es muy lindo…pero me gusta más Fey- sonreía Kinako-

-entonces ese será mejor, seguro a nuestro hijo le gustara más porque tú lo has elegido-

**El tiempo paso y ahora kinako siempre le hablaba a fey como si lo tuviera en brazos, le cantaba y le hablaba de todo lo cual al pasar los siguientes meses era rutina, el tiempo llego y ella daría pronto a luz a nuestro hijo así que fuimos al hospital y la llevaron a una habitación hasta que entrara en labor…**

-ya quiero que nazca- _colocando sus manos en su vientre-_

-vamos kinako has esperado 9 meses puedes esperar unos segundos más- _tomándola de la mano-_

-si lose, pero quiero pronto tenerlo en brazos y ver lo lindo que será, seguro tenga la apariencia mía o de ti, ¿seguro será un bebé muy hermoso?- _mirando a su esposo-_

-lo será, seguro fey será igual que tú, su hermosa mamá-

-fey, sal pronto ya que ambos deseamos conocerte hijito_- sonriendo y pasando una de sus manos en su vientre-_

**Pasamos un momento juntos hasta que los dolores comenzaron y la llevaron a la sala de parto, como éramos padres primerizos me dejaron entrar donde kinako con las prevenciones necesarias y me quede junto a ella sosteniendo su manos, intentaba ser fuerte pero el dolor** **no podía más a su felicidad así que aunque su rostro reflejaba dolor ,seguía sonriendo, apretaba con fuerza mi mano mientras me hablaba de lo buen hijo que sería fey y el cómo lo educaríamos para que fuera un niño muy saludable,**

**Tras un poco más se escuchó un llanto él había nacido y tras irlo a limpiar, kinako soltó mi mano y la máquina que controlaba su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a sonar así que salí de ahí junto a una enfermera mientras se hacían cargo realmente deseaba no fuera nada, pero tras salir el medico que asistió el nacimiento de fey me dio la noticia de que el cuerpo frágil de mi esposa no había resistido y su corazón trabajo mucho y falleció incluso aunque hicieron todo para reanimar su corazón,**

**me sentí destrozado, el amor de mi vida había fallecido cuando ella siempre fue tan fuerte, aun así a pesar de todo aún tenía a fey, una enfermera me lo entrego, al tenerlo en mis brazos a nuestro pequeño me sentí feliz de verlo vi su gran parecido a ella aunque su color de ojos y cabello era distinto, era igual a ella estaba feliz me agrava que él estuviera bien, que él fuera mi motivo para seguir y educarlo de la manera que ella deseaba y que nuestro hijo fuera libre y llevara una vida muy pacífica y fuera un buen** hijo…

**Ha pasado ya 14 años desde que ella murió, pero a pesar de todo lo que paso fey es un excelente hijo y pudo tener la oportunidad de verla, estoy seguro que estando en otra situación solo se habría tenido que conformar con fotos y las historias de cómo era, pero estando en el tiempo que estamos él pudo conocerle aunque fuera por una vez y sin enterrarse sino hasta después pudo conocerle cuando era chica muy positiva y alegre que era una actitud muy igual a la de el…**

**a pesar de todo aunque la perdí a ella con nuestro hijo sé que siempre cuidara de él, además fey es un chico muy parecido a ella estoy seguro que es feliz por haberla visto un poco y saber que ella lo había querido desde el día que supo había estado esperándole.**

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustase la historia,realmente esta dedicado a una persona que quise a demás de que es un re-escrito de otro de mis fics que tiene la misma temática,pero otro tema muy diferente...sin mas espero les agradara el fic...<strong>

** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ **


End file.
